The Choices We Make!
by inudragon21
Summary: Secret guardians have watched over the scouts for centuries. But, now they have returned and the scouts have to help them fight their new enemy. Please read and review! and please be kind this is my first fanfic!
1. Enter the Scouts!

Hey all I remade the first chap to look better. Well sadly I do not own the Sailor Moon characters. curses I have been thwarted. oh well on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright, peaceful, Thursday morning. The silence was  
suddenly broken by a shrill cry, "Mom, why didn't you wake me? I'm  
late I should have been at Raye's temple half and hour ago!" The girl  
was about 17 years old. She had blue eyes and golden hair in a very  
odd style. She had two pigtails with two ondango's on top, which  
looked like meatballs. Her name was Serena. "It's alright Serena; at  
least you don't have school today. Do you want some pancakes?" Her  
mother asked. "No mom I'll eat at Raye's." Serena yelled as she ran  
out the front door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the temple her friends were all waiting anxiously.  
"Where is she? Today's our last day off, and she's late again." The  
girl was also 17 and she had dark purple almost black hair. It hung  
down near her ankles. She had deep purple eyes. She was wearing a pair  
of black jeans and a red t-shirt. "Its ok Raye she'll be here." The  
tallest girl in the group said. She was 17 and had green eyes. Her  
long brown hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jean  
shorts and a green tank top. Her name was Lita. "I agree she'll be  
here soon." The shy 17 year old girl chimed in. She had short blue  
hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue summer dress. Her  
name was Ami. "Yeah she is always late." The last 17 year old girl  
added in. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her hair hung down  
and had a big red bow on top of her head. She was wearing a black  
skirt and a yellow blouse. Her name was Mina. There were also five  
boys at the temple with the girls. One was very tall and in his early  
20's. He had dark black hair and dark blue eyes. He was sitting alone  
staring at his watch. He had black slacks on with a white t-shirt that  
had designs on the front. His name was Darien. One of the boys was  
snuggling with Mina. He was tall and he was Italian. He had dirty  
blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of semi-tight blue  
jeans, and an orange muscle shirt. His name was Anthony. The third boy  
was hugging Ami. He was short and had brown hair and brown eyes. He  
was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a blue shirt. His name was  
Greg. The fourth boy was sitting next to Raye and holding her hand. He  
was tall with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a pair of  
black shorts and a wife beater. His name was Chad. The fifth boy was  
sitting next to Lita and they were leaning on each other. He was very  
tall and had greenish brown eyes and light brown hair. He was wearing  
a baggy pair of jeans and a baggy skater shirt. His name was Ken. They  
sat there for another ten minutes when all of a sudden Serena ran in.  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Serena said while catching her breath.  
"It's ok Serena." Darien said as he got up and hugged her. She had on  
a cute white top with black pants. "Let's just go before we miss the  
movie." Raye said as she and Chad got up. Everyone agreed and the  
headed off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all saw the movie Spiderman. Afterward they all decided to  
split up. Serena and Darien went back to his apartment. Ami and Greg  
went to the local bookstore. Raye and Chad went to play a round of  
paintball. Mina and Anthony went to the arcade to play games. Lita and  
Ken went to have dinner at a nearby restaurant. "This is so nice Ken.  
What did you think of the movie?" Lita asked as they were seated. "It  
was awesome." Just then a couple about their age walked in. "You know  
something those two look so familiar to me but I have never seen them  
before." Lita stated. "Yeah, your right." Ken said as he stared at the  
couple who were sat right next to Lita and Ken. They were able to  
overhear some of their conversation. "Hey Christopher are you sure the  
princess's are in this town?" "I am positive Martha." "How are we  
going to find them?" "I will tell you later." Christopher said hastily  
when he noticed that Ken and Lita were listening. Lita and Ken went  
back to talking and so did the couple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita and Ken were almost done when all of a sudden everyone  
started to fall asleep. "Negavibes!" Lita shouted but before she and  
Ken could transform they heard the other couple shout. "Eternal Galaxy  
heart power, Eternal Galaxy knight power!" The other couple  
transformed into to sailors but before Lita and Ken could see them  
they stepped into the shadows of the restaurant out of sight. "They're  
sailors too!" Ken yelled before he and Lita transformed. "Eternal  
Jupiter star power, Eternal Jupiter knight power!" "Jupiter Lighten  
Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter sent a lighten dragon at the monster that  
resembled spaghetti and meatballs. "You little twit how dare you hit  
me. I am Pastattack!" He shouted as he shot whips of spaghetti at  
Sailor Jupiter. She couldn't dodge them in time and was caught but the  
whips and wrapped up. The more she struggled the tighter they got.  
Jupiter Knight couldn't get to her because the Pastattack was keeping  
him occupied with other whips. Put of the shadows Galaxy's voice rang  
out finally, "Galaxy Sword Slash!" The whips attacking Ken were cut  
apart by a flash of sharp stars. At the same time Sailor Galaxy said,  
"Galaxy Star Burst!" The whips holding Sailor Jupiter were destroyed.  
The attacks were weakened the monster. He sent meatballs that were  
hard as rock flying at them leaving bruises on the scouts. Together  
they all decided to attack. "Galaxy Star Burst, Galaxy Sword Slash,  
Jupiter Oak Leaf Evolution, Jupiter Lighten Sword Electrocute!" The  
monster let out one last shrill yell before turning into dust. The two  
Jupiter's turned to face the Galaxy's. Sailor Galaxy's outfit had a  
black stone in the middle of a dark grey bow. The skirt and collar of  
her fuku were light grey. Galaxy knight's outfit was light grey with a  
dark grey cape and trim. As they all transformed back Lita asked, "Who  
are you two?" Martha had flame red hair and bright green eyes. She was  
wearing a pair of jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Christopher had  
dirty blonde hair and brownish green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt  
and a pair of jeans. "Hi, I'm Martha and this is Christopher. You must  
be Princess Lita and Prince Ken." "Yeah, but you can call us Lita and  
Ken." Lita said as she turned red. "It was nice to meet you, but we  
must go. Please don't tell the other rulers that you have met us."  
Martha said. "Why can't we tell them?" Ken asked the two. "Why don't  
you ask Luna and Artemis?" Christopher said as Lita and Ken looked at  
each other. Martha and Christopher stepped back into a shadow on the  
wall and vanished into it. "Where did they go!!?" Lita screamed as she  
felt the wall they went through. "I don't know Lita." Ken said doing  
the same. "Let's go talk to Luna." Lita said as they started to run to  
Serena's house. "Luna we need to talk to you." Ken yelled up at  
Serena's window. A few seconds later a little black cat appeared and  
jumped down. "What's the matter guys?" Luna asked. Lita and Ken went  
on to tell Luna the whole story. "I had a feeling they were back."  
Luna said. "What do you mean Luna?" Lita asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Explanation!

Hey all guess what I still do not own the Sailor Moon Characters. Well on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Back during the Silver Millennium you were all Princesses and  
Knight's of your own planets. Well, you protected your homes and each  
other but didn't you ever wonder if any one watched over all of you?  
To you all they were a myth your parents told you to make you feel  
safe. They told you about the Galaxy scout and Galaxy knight. They  
were powerful warriors whose main purpose was to protect the leaders  
of the planets. They traveled through shadows quick as light. They can  
disappear into one shadow and come out of another shadow anywhere in  
the Galaxy. That is how two people were able to protect so many  
rulers. They were kept a secret because if the enemy caught them, they  
could turn them against you and have them kill you. You never met them  
but they have always been watching over you. Today you met the two.  
They have never shown themselves to you before. I don't know why they  
did now." Luna finished her story with this. "Luna they seemed  
confused they were trying to find us. Besides that they seemed lonely  
for other people and friends." Lita said. "Well they have had no  
contact with other people. They have had even less contact than Sailor  
Pluto!" Luna stated. "The only people they talked to were the people  
who worked at their palace. But the workers were all fake, they were  
created by magic. The only had each other and no one else once they  
got together." Luna said. "Why can't they stay with us?" Ken asked.  
"They are a little scared of you I think they know you as royalty."  
Luna stated. "Well aren't they royalty too?" Lita asked. "Not really  
they are protectors over the rulers Queen Serenity ruled the galaxy."  
Luna said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then the shadow on Serena's house, from the tree in her  
yard, changed. Out of it walked the two people. "Martha, Christopher!"  
Luna exclaimed. "We heard you talking." Martha said. Her voice had a  
light airy quality to it. "We just aren't used to people wanting is  
around." Christopher said a little hesitantly. "There is nothing to be  
afraid of we want you to stay." Lita said taking a step forward. The  
couple smiled but backed away. "We are glad that we have finally found  
you Queen Serenity hid you well and we only woke up from our sleep a  
few weeks ago." Christopher said. "Come with us to the temple and meet  
the others." Luna said. At the mere suggestion the couple withdrew  
into the shadow and vanished. "Great they ran away again!" Ken said  
frustrated. "They'll come out when they are ready too but for now call  
the other's we have to tell them about this." Luna said as they got up  
to head towards Raye's temple. "Everyone this is Lita we need to have  
an emergency meeting at the temple." Lita said into her communicator  
as they headed to the temple.  
"Why did you call this meeting Lita?" Serena asked looking a  
little annoyed. "Sorry guys, but its important. Luna has something she  
has to say." Lita stated as Luna walked into the middle of their  
circle. "There is something you all need to know. Lita and Ken already  
know. Two new members have appeared, Galaxy Knight and Sailor Galaxy."  
Everyone gasped. "They are very secretive and protect all of you. They  
traveled through shadows and you were never told about them." Luna  
said waiting for a response. "Luna why aren't they here now if you  
know who they are?" Ami asked. "Because they are scared of you." Luna  
answered with a matter of fact attitude. "Well, why don't we go find  
them?" Mina asked. "Because no one can get to their palace unless they  
bring you." Artemis said. "They sound weak and like scardy cats."  
Serena said rather perturbed. "How can you say that Serena, you didn't  
meet them?" Lita shouted at her. After that there was an argument and  
everyone was yelling. "Please don't fight." An airy voice said from  
the shadows. "Christopher, Martha you came." Lita and Ken said.  
"Scout's, Knight's these are the Galaxy scouts." Luna said. The two  
seemed hesitant but finally walked forward toward the group. "Hello."  
Christopher said. The whole group sat there stunned. "How did you get  
in here without us noticing?" Raye asked quite perplexed. "We came  
through the shadows." Christopher said. Ami seemed quite annoyed by  
this answer. "How could you possibly travel through the shadows?"  
"Simple it's a power of ours. We have it so that we can get to any of  
you in a split-second." Christopher said. "Why haven't you shown  
yourself before now?" Darien asked. "We only woke up from our deep  
sleep that Queen Serenity put on us a few weeks ago. Ever since then  
we have been trying to find you. We only found you because we saw Ken  
and Lita transform." Martha said as the two walked forward toward the  
group.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden a red cat with an odd symbol on its head walked  
out of the shadows. "You two just couldn't wait, you left me behind."  
The cat said quite annoyed. "Meteor it's been ages." Luna and Artemis  
said running toward them. "Hi Luna, Artemis you two look great, good  
job with the scouts." "Thanks Meteor." Luna said blushing. "We are  
sorry Meteor, but we couldn't wait to see them." "I know Christopher."  
Meteor said. "Where do you guys live?" Serena asked. "We don't live on  
this planet we live in our palace on the Milky Way." Martha explained.  
"Why don't you stay with us for a while Ken and I have our own  
apartment." Lita asked. "Are you sure?" Christopher asked. "Of course  
I am." "Ok then." With that everyone went to Lita and Ken's apartment  
to hang out for awhile. Everyone finally left at about 11pm. "Bye guys  
see you tomorrow." Lita said. "Ok you two can sleep in the guest  
room." "Thank you." Martha said as she shut the door. "Night." Lita  
said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. School Time!

Note: Hey well I do not own the Sailor Moon characters curses.Damn my luck oh well on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall man stood there with short black hair and dark brown eyes  
wearing an outfit similar to the knights. He was staring into a  
floating blood red orb. A tall blonde haired man with blue eyes  
appeared behind him. "Master Pastattack was destroyed sir." "I am  
aware of the Vincent." "Master Devon what do we do about the scout's?"  
"Nothing for now the Galaxy warriors are with them and I will not hurt  
sailor Galaxy!" "Master what is so special about them?" "FOOL! They  
are extremely powerful. I wouldn't mind killing Galaxy Knight but I  
would never hurt Sailor Galaxy." "Yes, Master, but what will we do?"  
"We must split them up and at the same time we need to trap the other  
scouts. Sailor Galaxy will be mine!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Martha suddenly awoke. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Christopher  
asked quite tired. "Nothing I just have to go to the bathroom," which  
was a lie. She had felt a sudden flash of evil. Christopher had sensed  
it too. "Honey I know that you felt the evil too." Christopher said as  
he walked up and put his arms around her waist. "I know you did but  
who could it be do you think they will go after the scouts?" "I don't  
know my love." The next morning Lita suggested that Chris and Martha  
enroll in the high school that the scouts went to, they agreed. "We  
will meet you at lunch after you take the entrance exams!" Lita said  
as Chris and Martha walked into the office. They weren't the only two  
enrolling that day. Two boys were sitting in the office waiting to  
enroll. "There's something familiar about them." Chris whispered as he  
and Martha sat down. They were both fairly tall about 6'2". One had  
dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one had dark black hair and  
dark brown eyes that were very soulful. He was starring at Martha but  
neither Martha nor Chris noticed. They all finally finished the tests  
and were giving a schedule based on the grades they got. Afterward  
Chris and Martha went off to find the scouts and knights. But, the two  
boys just seemed to vanish when they left the building.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was her!" "That was who master?" "You idiot that was Sailor  
Galaxy, you know Princess Martha!" "Oh, I see." Vincent said making a  
weird face that Devon couldn't see. Devon rolled his eyes, "Now we  
know where she is and now we need to create a plan to capture her and  
kill the others!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys." Martha said as they approached the group. "What's up?"  
Mina asked. "Not much we are now student's here." Chris said. "We need  
your help finding all of our classrooms." Martha stated. "You can  
follow Ken and me." "Thanks Lita." With that they all sat down and ate  
while the y talked about school. They were unaware of the plat that  
was being implemented in the Negaverse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scouts this is an emergency a major negacreep is attacking people at  
the mall!" Sailor Moon shouted over the communicators. All the scouts  
and knights suited up and ran toward the mall from wherever they were.  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were already fighting the monster. The  
monster looked like a robot made out of beauty products. "I am  
cosmetictron! Powder wind storm!" A cloud of powder surrounded the  
scouts blinding them. "I can't see!" Raye yelled. "Jupiter Oak Leaf  
Evolution!" "Ahh." The cloud disappeared and they saw that Jupiter's  
attack had hurt the monster but not killed it. The fighting got worse  
and worse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Missing!

Hey all I got a review thanks so much sailorserenity2! I really appreciated it. Well I hope I get so more but here is the next chappy anyway. oh and I still don't own the Sailor Moon characters!!! GRR!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hahahaha stupid scouts they have no idea that there is someone else  
there. While they are all busy fighting, Vincent will sneak up behind  
Sailor Galaxy and grab her and bring her here. She will be mine!"  
Devon said as he walked away and sat down on his throne. He didn't  
even bother to watch the fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scouts and Knights use all your powers at once!" Sailor Galaxy  
shouted because she had been hurt in the fight and was in back of the  
group. She had gotten hit by the monster's lipstick knife attack. The  
knife had made a huge gash in her stomach so she was sitting on the  
floor. "Ok let's try." "Mercury aqua harp attack." "Mercury ice  
slash." "Mars fire sniper." "Mars fire sword slash." "Jupiter oak leaf  
evolution." "Jupiter lightening flash." "Venus love and beauty shock."  
"Venus love stab." "Moon love rock crush." "Tuxedo Mask threw his  
knife sharp roses. As they all set up there attacks Vincent ran up to  
the semi-conscious Sailor Galaxy, picked her up and stepped through a  
portal with her. "Galaxy supreme sword blast." with the final added  
attack by Galaxy Knight destroyed the monster. They all turned to help  
Martha because they knew she was really hurt. All they saw was a  
puddle of blood with a drip trail showing that she had moved. They  
followed the trail until it just vanished. "A nega-creep must have  
kidnapped her while we were fighting." Greg said. "Chris are you ok?"  
Serena asked. "We have to save her!" Chris said quite determined.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devon was sitting on throne waiting for Vincent to return. "Stupid  
scouts they destroyed my monster I can feel it." He thought to  
himself. Behind him a portal opened and out stepped Vincent holding  
Martha. "Master I'm back!" "What happened to her!" Devon yelled at  
Vincent when he saw the blood. "Cosmetictron hit her with an attack."  
"I told that stupid monster not to hit her." "She jumped in front of  
one of the scouts to protect her." Vincent said handing Martha to  
Devon. Her scout uniform vanished revealing her regular clothes. "I  
can heal her leave me sight Vincent." Devon said as he turned and  
headed out of the throne room. He took her to a bedroom that was  
filled with and made of beautiful crystals. He laid her down on the  
bed and said something in an odd language. Her wound healed but she  
was still weak from the loss of blood. She was asleep and he leaned in  
close and kissed her cheek and whispered, "You are now mine forever."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How should we go about finding her?" Ken asked. "I can do a scan to  
find an entrance to the negaverse." Ami said. "Before you do that Ami  
I think there are a few things you need to know." Meteor said as he,  
Luna and Artemis appeared in the door. "We have sensed for awhile that  
there are new enemies in the negaverse. We aren't sure yet who they  
are but we are trying. They seem extremely powerful and somehow  
familiar so be careful." Meteor said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master what is your plan?" "Simple, Vincent I am going to put a jewel  
in Martha possession every time she fights a monster she will lose  
more of herself and fall in love with me a little. Eventually she will  
come to me freely. That will hurt the scouts so much especially  
Chris." Devon said ending with an evil laugh. He went into Martha's  
room and she was slightly awake. "What a beautiful room." Martha said  
groggily before falling asleep again. Devon didn't know that she had  
seen him. He walked over to her and placed a beautiful jeweled  
necklace on her. Then he picked her up, and walked through a portal.  
He stepped out in her room, placed her on her bed, kissed her cheek  
and whispered. "See you at school."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. The trap and the surprise!

Hey all well here is chap 5. I still do not own the sailor moon cast, curses.  
  
Guy's why don't we go to Lita's apartment and see if Martha is  
there." Raye said standing up. All of the sailor's agreed and went to  
Lita's house. They unlocked the door. By this time Martha had woken up  
but was very groggy. She heard the door and came out of the guest room  
to 11 very shocked faces. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Martha said.  
"You're ok! Your wound is healed." Chris said shocked. "Yeah it is,  
huh would you look at that." She said. "What happened to you the  
negaverse had you." Serena said. "They did? I had passed out right as  
you guys were powering up. Though I do remember being in a room of  
crystals and seeing a shadowy man." Martha said. "Well your back lets  
have a huge dinner." Chad said. They all looked at him with sweat  
drops but then agreed. They all had a wonderful dinner, completely  
unawares of the hard times that lay ahead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vincent come here!" "Yes master?" "Send Nova to the park to drain the  
human's energy we are running low." "Yes sir." Vincent walked out of  
the room leaving Devon starring into his blood red orb, "Soon Martha  
very soon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dinner was great." Martha said. "Yeah it was, hey lady's we are going  
to go get some ice cream for all of us." Ken said bowing then he  
grabbed Christopher's arm pulling him out the door. "Ok, why don't we  
find the sprinkles?" Lita said. "Ok." Martha and Lita began searching  
the kitchen for the sprinkles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vincent." "Yes master?" "Did you send Nova?" "Yes sir." "Come look  
into the orb." Vincent walked up and the two of them were watching two  
girls rummaging through a kitchen. "Isn't that one Martha?" "Yes it  
is." Yet, Vincent was looking at the other girl quite intently. "Who  
is that girl master?" "That is Lita, Sailor Jupiter." "Master. may I  
have her?" "What??" "Please don't kill her. Do to her what you did to  
Martha." "Very well." "Thank you master." "Vincent take these two orbs  
and place them in both of girls' bedrooms under the beds." "What will  
they do master?" "They will drain them of all their energy so that we  
can take them without a fight." "Why both you already gave Martha the  
necklace?" "I want to see her and hold her again."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 4 people sat down in front of the T.V. to watch a movie while  
eating bowls of ice cream. At about 11pm they all headed in to their  
rooms for bed. Once they reached their rooms they all felt extremely  
weak. They all laid down and fell right to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good job Vincent they are all out cold let's go and get them." "Yes  
master." They walked toward a black portal and walked through. They  
came out in Lita's apartment. "Vincent you go in there and get Lita.  
I'll get Martha." Vincent walked into Lita's room. He slowly walked  
over to her and gently picked her up. Meanwhile Devon walked into  
Martha's room and went to pick her up but he heard someone say, "Get  
away from her." He felt a sword poke him in the back. "Hello  
Christopher. I should have realized that my orbs would not affect  
you." "Devon I thought that it was you." "Still around and grasping to  
her." "Only you could do this. You have always been obsessed with  
her." "I should have been Galaxy Knight. Why were you chosen?"  
"Because I was always the better knight." "I'm the older one I was the  
strongest. LITTLE BROTHER." Devon said turning around. "That was a  
millennium ago. Get over it already. I won her heart she chose me and  
so she belongs to me. Get out of here Devon." "I will have her and  
kill you. Unless. you join me!" "I would rather die." "That can be  
arranged." Devon said as he vanished into a portal. He quickly put the  
spell on Lita and Vincent brought her back before anyone noticed her  
absence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! Chris is Devon's little brother. humm I think I Will  
stop writing this now. JUST KIDDING. Well I hope that I get more  
reviews so that I know if people like my story at all. Well I will  
update again soon peace( 


	6. The begining of the end for the girls!

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been super busy with school and also I am writing another fic at the same time. So again really sorry for the delay. Anyway here is the next chapter. Oh and I do not own the Sailor Moon crew.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone finally woke up. "Morning all." Chris said as he placed  
a feast of food out for breakfast. "Chris what's with all the food?"  
Martha asked. "I couldn't sleep."  
So they all sat down and ate. Chris didn't mention what had  
happened the night because no one knew that he was Devon's brother not  
even Martha. "Let's all go to the park today and have a picnic." Ken  
suggested. "Ok." Lita said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is so nice." Lita said. "Tomorrow's our first day of  
school." Chris said. "I can't wait until Monday." Martha exclaimed.  
They talked for a little while longer until a bright flash of light  
blinded them all. "What was that?" Ken said as he rubbed his eyes.  
"That was me, Nova." "Nega creep quick call the scouts Lita."  
Chris yelled. "Let's transform and kill it." Martha said. "Galaxy  
heart power, Galaxy knight power, Jupiter heart power, Jupiter knight  
power." They were all in their uniforms and ready to fight.  
"Jupiter lightening dragon, Jupiter lightening flash."  
Nova was hurt but not killed. "Nova sun blast." A bright light blinded  
and knocked the Jupiter's back.  
"Galaxy star blast, Galaxy sword slash." This attack killed the  
already weak monster. Right as the monster was destroyed the jewels on  
Martha and Lita's necklaces glowed green and silver for a minute.  
"Ken, Lita are you guys ok?" Martha said running over to them.  
"Yeah we're fine." Lita said. But Lita and Martha were not fine  
unbeknownst to them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that they have killed a monster all they need is to see us  
and they will be 1/3 evil and start to fall in love with us." "Yes  
master." The two men stepped through a portal and appeared in the  
park.  
"Guy's too late we already destroyed the monster." Lita said as  
all the other scouts arrived. An evil laugh suddenly pierced the  
silence of the park. Vincent and Devon appeared and everyone else got  
into a fighting stance but Lita and Martha who just starred.  
"Let's get them." Serena yelled. "Stupid humans." Devon yelled.  
Meanwhile Lita and Martha's jewels were glowing as they were starring.  
When the jewel's finally stopped glowing they snapped back to help  
fight. "We will meet again scouts." Devon said as he glanced at Lita  
and Martha. He and Vincent stepped into a portal and vanished.  
"I feel kinda weird Martha." Lita whispered. "Me too." Martha  
said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken and Chris had gone to an arcade. "Lita who were those men  
one of them was really cute?" "Martha, I really don't know but I agree  
the blonde one was cute." "I liked the dark haired one." Just then the  
phone rang.  
"Hey it's me Raye do you guys want to come over and help us bake  
cookies for the kids in the hospital?" "Hey Raye." Lita said but  
suddenly she snapped. "Why would I want to help some crummy kids?"  
Lita said.  
"Lita what is your problem that's so mean to say?" Raye said.  
Lita hung up on Raye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man Lita is not acting like herself she was so mean to me."  
Raye said. "Really that's weird maybe we should go over there and see  
how they are." Mina suggested.  
They all started toward Lita's apartment and along the way they  
ran into Ken and Chris. "Hey guy's." Ken said. "We are all going to  
you apartment Ken to check on the girls. Raye said that they were  
acting weird." Darien said.  
Raye went on to explain the phone call the Ken and Chris while  
they walked to the apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Things are going splendidly Vincent they are showing their  
evil. We need to attack again. Two more attacks and they will be  
ours." "Master who will we send?" "Send Mazmere.!" "Yes master he  
will trap them in a maze." "We can go to the girls and romance them."  
"How master?" "We will go to school and mazemere will trap the scouts  
and knights along with us in our human forms. We will team up with  
Martha and Lita."  
"Brilliant master." "Hurry Vincent we to get ready for school."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey so that's it for now. I hope that you like chapter 6. I will try  
to post more often if I can. I really would appreciate more reviews. I  
want to know what people think of my story. But please no flames. If  
you don't like the story then don't read it k? Well take care for now  
peace all^_^ 


	7. The maze!

Hey all I hope that you like the story so far. Well here is the next chapter. I do not own Sailor moon and the group... curses I will one day muahahah... Well here is the chapter.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey guy's what are you doing here I thought you were supposed  
to be baking cookies for some kids?" Lita asked. "We were worried  
about you." Raye said.  
"Why?" Martha asked. "Because you were so mean on the phone."  
Chad said. "Why should you care?" Lita snapped. "Yeah leave us alone  
you have no right to be prying into our personal business." Martha  
snapped. "Wooh something isn't right here." Christopher said.  
What no one noticed, because they were under their shirts, was  
that the two jewels began to glow. Faintly and didn't stop. Then Lita  
and Martha left and went into the guestroom.  
"Guys we will see what is going on here?" Ken said as the  
scouts and knights left. Lita and Martha refused to come out all  
night, but in the morning they finally came out for school.  
"Hey guys." Ken greeted the girls. "We're fine don't ask." Lita  
said. "What happened last night?" Chris asked. "Nothing we just didn't  
want to talk to anybody?" Martha said. "Fine let's get ready for  
school." Chris said.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey guys!" Serena said in between mouthfuls of food. "Hey." Ken  
said. "How was your morning Chris, Martha?" Ami asked.  
"It was ok our teachers so far in the day seem nice." Chris  
said. Raye came running up. "Guys I feel mega nega-vibes from your  
school." Just then Devon and Vincent walked over to the group they had  
altered their appearance so they were not recognized.  
"Excuse me we are new here my name is Devon and this is Vincent  
my brother. Do you know where room 223 is?" Devon asked politely.  
"Sure we can show you." Lita and Martha said jumping to their feet.  
As the four started to walk away the scouts all looked at each  
other. "Do they look familiar to you?" Mina asked they all agreed. The  
four people were no more than 6 steps away when a nega monster  
appeared.  
"Stupid scouts see if you can get out of my maze." Mazemere  
screamed. Then a hedge maze appeared trapping them. It had a roof of  
hedge so they couldn't climb out.  
They were all separated Ken and Chris in one row, Serena and  
Darien in another he had come to visit during lunch. Raye and Chad in  
another row, Mina and Anthony were in another row, and Ami and Greg  
were in a row next to Serena. Lita, Devon, Vincent, and Martha were  
stuck in another row together.  
All of the scouts and knights transformed except for Martha and  
Lita who started to navigate through the maze. "Come on guy's let's  
try and find an exit." Devon said as he and Vincent exchanged a  
devious smile. They walked until they came to a fork.  
"What do we do now?" Martha asked. I guess we should split up.  
Martha why don't you and I go to the left. Lita and Vincent you can go  
to the right." Devon said. They all agreed and split up.  
  


* * *

  
"Where are we going, we are so lost." Serena whined. "I don't  
know this maze just doesn't make sense it doesn't seem to end. Why  
don't we try to find someone else?" Darien said.  
They turned another corner only to find another dead end. "Raye  
I thought that I heard Serena." Chad said while he trailed behind  
Raye. "Let's see if we can get over to them." They broke into a sprint  
and turned a corner and ran smack into Serena and Darien  
. "Guys hey finally more people, let's keep going." Darien said.  
The four of them continued on trying to find other people. "Anthony  
what direction are we going?" "I don't know Bella." "Hey do you hear  
that it sounds like Raye yelling at Serena." "Yeah your right."  
Anthony said.  
Up ahead they saw Raye, Chad, Serena, and Darien turn a corner  
into their row. "Guys back here." Mina yelled as they ran up to them.  
The 6 of them decided to look for Ami.  
"Greg did you just here that yell." "Yeah it sounded like  
Mina." "It sounded close." "Use your computer to scan for the others."  
Ami took out her computer to scan. "They're in the next row over."  
"How will we get over?" Greg said. "If we run we should reach a gap  
into their row at the same time as them."  
They broke into a run and turned the gap right in front of the  
others. "Hey guys!" Greg said. Just then up ahead Ken and Chris  
appeared. "Hey everyone." Ken exclaimed. "Where are Martha and Lita?"  
Chris asked. "We haven't seen them." Serena said. "Amy are there any  
exits?" Raye asked. "No just a middle and Mazemere's there." Ami said.  
"Do you see the girls?" Darien asked. "No I think that for some  
reason the negaverse is cloaking their location." Up ahead Devon and  
Martha turned into their row. Martha didn't see the scouts, but Devon  
did. The scouts saw them and started to run towards them.  
Devon looked back, grinned, and waved his hand causing a hedge  
to appear blocking the scouts. "What's going on?" Mina yelled. "I  
think Devon is the negaverse man we saw at the park." Ken said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey ok that is it for chapter 7 what do you think? Well I will update  
soon till then please review and take care peace^_^ 


End file.
